


I've Got My Love (To Keep Me Warm)

by Rina (rinadoll)



Category: The Spy Who Dumped Me (2018)
Genre: Blizzards & Snowstorms, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Hypothermia, Injury, Sharing a Bed, Snowed In, Spyjinks, tropetastic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 21:05:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18786202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinadoll/pseuds/Rina
Summary: The mission: Infiltrate a roller derby team and neutralize two targets.The location: Northern MinnesotaThe date: Friday, April 13thWhat could go wrong?





	I've Got My Love (To Keep Me Warm)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [osprey_archer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/osprey_archer/gifts).



> I adored so many of your pairing and prompt requests, and had a great time playing with these two. I hope you enjoy!

This mission hadn’t even started off well. Newly discovered bad intel led to a two day postponement, giving it a new start date of Friday the 13th. Audrey hadn’t expected so many smart people to be superstitious, but there was a lot of grumbling when Wendy gave the Look and ordered them off despite requests for further postponement. Now she got it. Mission support had been 100% correct. She’d fake a broken bone before she went off on a Friday the 13th mission again.

The 13th itself had lulled them into complacency. Audrey and Morgan had each made contact with their respective targets, and Morgan had successfully infiltrated the Ladies of the Flight derby team, exactly as planned. They ate dinner at a vintage looking cafe, enjoying the back patio in the fading sunlight. The next day had Audrey in the stands, cheering Morgan on as she waited to take out her target, who was also at the match. Morgan had to wait until after the game for hers, as it was a star player. Then they’d meet up at their pre-arranged rendezvous spot and wait for extraction. Easy peasy lemon squeezy.

The game was delightfully brutal, Morgan beaming as she blocked and occasionally tripped competitors. Neither knew exactly how Morgan had never played before, but Audrey had a feeling this was the first game of many she’d be cheering at. She wondered idly if Morgan could keep playing as the Sweet Nut Cracker or it would be too close a link to this mission.

She winced as Morgan flew into a wall. She had been considering the Bloody Baroness, too, which might have been appropriate for this game, as she careened once again into a wall. Audrey frowned, but it was a different player, and neither had been Morgan’s mark. Just bad luck, apparently. Or possibly hazing the newbie.

Morgan took another two shoves, but she gave as good as she got, and in the end, the Ladies of the Flight were victorious. Morgan took her victory lap, arms pumping, and beamed as she found Audrey clapping at her. She saluted lazily, their go signal, and Audrey shifted into position.

A brief tussle behind the parking lot was all it took, and her guy was neutralized. Men were so easy. She surreptitiously dragged him behind the garbage dumpsters and called in for the local cleanup team.

As she headed for the rendezvous point to meet Morgan, she realized that the bright and sunny spring afternoon had faded into grey and it had gotten downright cold. Damn Minnesotan springs, she grumbled to herself, pulling her hoodie more tightly around her. She quickly walked to the Gilbert Public Library to clear her team support makeup and change clothes, adding on a scarf and hat that felt even more necessary after her five minutes inside.

By the time she’d walked the mile past downtown, it felt close to freezing. If it hadn’t been for a kind homeowner having a bin of free winter gear near their sidewalk, she wasn’t sure how she would have made it. She’d layered on an extra coat for Morgan, in case she took a different street over, and was grateful as she waited.

And waited.

And waited.

After half an hour, she was meant to go on to the safe house herself and call for solo extraction and backup. It had been 25 minutes, and now snow was falling. First softly, then steadily. Just great. Now they’d have to brush out their footprints periodically so they couldn’t be easily followed. It was April, for cripes sake. This wasn’t supposed to happen. Stupid fucking Minnesota.

Audrey swore at the cold and the snow now covering the grass and tried to push down her worries for Morgan. Morgan was good at this job. She loved creating new personas and using her bizarrely wide set of skills to bring down bad people. She was probably taking snow pictures for her parents, she tried to tell herself.

After giving Morgan an extra five minutes, she knew she had to move on. They’d never had to go separately before, and she moved slowly, trying to give Morgan more time to catch up. And then soon she was moving slowly because of the snow, now coming down hard and fast. She was fighting her way up a hill, and the trees were just as heavy as the ground with snow.

One perk was that the snow was coming down enough that her footprints were quickly filled.

That didn’t seem like much of a perk fifteen minutes into her hike. Safe houses were usually remote, but if she didn’t have her compass, she would have been positive she’d somehow crossed into Canada.

Fucking snow.

Finally, she saw it. The safe house was a small two room affair off any semblance of a path, and looked dark and unwelcoming. But it was, at least, solidly built. Audrey took a few minutes to warm herself as best as she could out of the wind and snow, and hopefully giving Morgan a little more time to get there.

Unless--holy shit, what if Morgan needed backup and Audrey had been fucking along as slowly as she could and that was the complete opposite of what Morgan needed? Morgan was supposed to call in herself in that case, but what if she couldn’t? Why hadn’t she followed protocol? Someone could have gotten to Morgan ten minutes ago.

She grabbed her burner phone just as it rang. It wasn’t supposed to do that. She did all the calling. “Hello?” she asked, trying to disguise her voice...for some reason. She made a face at herself.

“Hello. You have a collect call from “It’sMeI’mHurtLegTheyCan’tExtractUsFewYardsOffRendezvousHelpPleaseColdLoveYouBabe.”” Morgan’s zippy fast request followed the automated voice. “Do you wish to accept?”

Audrey started throwing anything warm into her bag as she disconnected the call, frantically looking around for anything that Morgan could use as a crutch. She grabbed a first aid kit on the kitchen counter, and spotted a tarp rolled up next to the small fridge. Perfect.

Within two minutes, she was back outside, fighting against the whirling snow. It was already a few inches deep, but the wind kept creating deeper drifts and pockets that had her stumbling more often than the wind and snow. Even though she’d just been through this route, there was nothing visibly familiar. Mostly she saw grey, and just enough tree to veer at the last minute.

Fucking APRIL.

She moved as fast as she could, shoving back at the wind like she had a chance of winning, clutching her compass like the lifeline it was. Every minute stretched and she desperately wished for some sort of proof that she was headed the right way.

An agonizingly long time later, she pulled up short at the rendezvous spot. “MORGAN!” she screamed, but the snow and wind swallowed it up and she barely heard it herself. “MORGAN!” Breathing hard, she walked a few yards and tried to circle the spot, shuffling anxiously.

Nothing. No one.

She squinted, trying to make out any shapes in the snow at all, any sign that Morgan had been there or was still there.

There was a mound of snow under a tree to the right, and she fought her way over. It looked different than the drifts she’d encountered and she crouched down in front of it.

“...the thing to say on a bright Hawaiian Christmas day…”

“Morgan!” Audrey shouted, knocking at the mound of snow. It crumbled and Morgan’s hair peeked out.

“From the land where palm trees sway,” Morgan sang and then blinked as snow blew in her face. “Mele Kalikimaka, Audrey.” Her voice was slurred and Audrey dug faster. “Welcome to Chez Freeman, m’personal igloo.”

“Oh my God, Morgan,” Audrey gasped, wiping at her face. “Oh, my God. Okay. Where are you hurt?” she shouted, freeing her from the shelter.

“Ankle. Right. Knee, too. Whole leg, maybe.” Audrey could barely understand her.

“Okay, okay,” Audrey repeated. She wrestled with the tarp and tried to lay it flat next to Morgan. The wind had other ideas, but Morgan understood and tipped over onto it. She lay there, so oddly still, not shivering. Audrey's stomach clenched at the sight. 

Audrey yanked a hat on Morgan’s head, wound a scarf around her neck, and helped her into a coat, then wrapped her up like a burrito and used the twine to knot it shut. It took longer than she hoped, and the twine only went around once with Morgan inside, but she had to hope it was enough.

They began the arduous hike back to the safe house. She couldn’t watch the compass and pull the makeshift sled, so they had to keep stopping to make sure they were headed the right direction. The wind seemed to be dying down a bit, and the snow didn’t feel quite as heavy, and now and then she heard little snippets of Morgan singing behind her. That helped. Morgan always helped.

She gritted her teeth and pulled onward. She found herself humming and realized it was “Snow,” a song she’d always liked and probably never would again. Morgan, it seemed, had no end of snow themed songs--”Suzy Snowflake,” “Frosty,” “Winter Wonderland.” She only caught snippets when the wind quieted or blew in the right direction, and her frustration with the snow fueled her speed.

When Morgan circled back to “Mele Kalikimaka,” Audrey had had enough. She countered it by bellowing out “Summer Nights,” “California Gurls,” and, in desperation, a Beach Boys medley.

Their songs crashed against each other until finally, finally, they reached the safe house. Audrey dragged Morgan straight inside, not unwrapping her until the door was shut and locked behind them.

“Hiiiiii, cutie,” Morgan said, arm moving in some semblance of a wave. “Thanks for the rescue.”

“Oh my God,” Audrey said, dropping to the tarp and squeezing Morgan tightly. “I was so scared.”

Morgan patted her on the back, but her arm felt floppy and slow instead of firm. “Knew you’d rescue me. Children’s blizzard. So tired, babe. So tired.”

“I don’t know if you’re supposed to go to sleep,” Audrey said, hugging her tighter. “Or is that just concussion?” Morgan was cold to the touch and she knew she had to warm her up. Build a fire first or get her out of wet clothes? Oh, God, did she know how to build a fire? She covered Morgan with a blanket and crawled over.

Oh. She twirled a key and it lit up. Fake. Perfect.

She crawled back over to Morgan and lifted the blanket. Morgan smiled and her eyes drifted closed.

“No, no, no,” Audrey said, patting her cheek firmly. “I don’t know if you can do that yet. Can you take your clothes off for me?”

“Been waiting years to hear that, sweet cheeks,” Morgan mumbled and Audrey rolled her eyes. But Morgan’s red fingers fumbled to grab anything.

“Okay, I got you,” Audrey said, pushing them aside. She gently but efficiently stripped off Morgan’s wet clothes--she must have found the same winter gear bucket, thankfully, as she had two layers of clothes on. Finally she was down to her sports bra and shorts, her ankle and knee badly swollen.

“Okay, honey, it’s going to be okay,” Audrey said, laying a blanket over her. “Can we get you to the couch? I want you by the fire.”

“Fire bad, tree pretty,” Morgan said, struggling to sit up.

Audrey frowned. “Fire pretty, too,” she said, pulling the blanket back up over Morgan’s chest. “Can you stand?”

“Anything for you,” Morgan said, eyes drifting shut again.

“Okay, eyes open then, Morgan, honey,” Audrey said, a little desperately. Was Morgan allowed to sleep? She had to be worn out after all that, but was it safe?

It took some finagling, but Audrey got her up, and she half carried Morgan’s wobbly self over to the couch set in front of the fireplace. She settled her down and tucked the blanket in tightly around Morgan. Morgan still felt so cold, but she was shivering, and Audrey almost cried in relief. 

Okay. Okay, okay, okay. Audrey screwed her eyes up tight and tried to remember her first aid training. Warm drink. Warm blanket. Warm compress, avoiding extremities. And geez, her leg. Wrap and elevate. And then call it in, when Morgan was safer.

“I’ll be right back, honey, okay?” Audrey kissed Morgan’s forehead, wincing at the chill. Morgan made a satisfied sound, almost a purr. Audrey threw another two blankets on top of her and tucked them just as tightly as the others.

“Hurry back,” Morgan said, her voice sounding maybe a little less slurred.

“Promise,” Audrey said, stroking her hair, and set off to investigate their space.

There wasn’t much. Bathroom, kitchen area, closet with two sleeping bags and two pillows. Coffee, tea, and MREs, still in date, in the kitchen. The first aid kit had a hot water bottle, plus ace bandages. Okay. Could be a lot worse. She knocked wood even as she thought it.

She set the water to boil and brought the sleeping bags over to the couch. As much as she hated to do it, she freed Morgan’s legs from the blanket wrap. After a moment, she figured out how to use one of the sleeping bags plus the couch arm to elevate Morgan’s leg. 

“I’m going to try to do this fast, honey,” Audrey said. “I don’t want to hurt you.” At Morgan’s mumbled assent, she swiftly wrapped the bandages around Morgan’s knee and then ankle, and got it settled onto its perch. She pulled the blankets back over Morgan’s legs as quickly as she could, and checked Morgan’s face. She was still barely awake but blew her a kiss, just as she had every other time she’d looked over at her. 

The kettle boiled, and Audrey threw the second sleeping bag on top of Morgan for good measure. Satisfied that Morgan was about as warm as she could make her, Audrey made tea and filled the hot water bottle to improve on it. 

She slid the water bottle under Morgan’s neck, which both warmed her and propped her up a little bit more to sip her tea.

“Mmm, you’re the best, Auds,” Morgan said, snuggling her head back. “I love you so much.”

“Love you, too, Morgan,” Audrey said, kissing her forehead again. It still felt chilled, but maybe not as much.

After helping Morgan take a few sips, she called in to get an extraction ETA.

And cursed.

“I’m sorry,” Carly, their lead support, said, honestly sounding apologetic. Audrey didn’t care. “No one expected this blizzard, and it’s not going away. The earliest we can promise is tomorrow night.”

“She has hypothermia!” she ground out, trying to keep her voice low. “And a sprained ankle and knee! She needs medical attention!”

“You’re doing everything right,” Carly reassured her. “You’re not trying to warm her up too fast, and she’s still conscious. That’s good.”

“She keeps trying to sleep,” Audrey said. “I’m keeping her awake.”

“She can sleep,” Carly said. “As long as she’s breathing strongly, the rest will be good. Just keep making sure she can wake up, all right?”

“This sucks, Carly,” Audrey said, looking over at Morgan.

“We tried to get the start date changed,” Carly said. “But none of us expected this. It does suck.” She sighed. “The couch turns into a bed, so try to get rest, too. Stay with her, your body heat will help her heal, all right?”

“All right,” Audrey sighed.

“We’ll go with 8 hour check ins, with Morgan’s phone,” Carly said. “If you get worried, bump it to 6 or even 4. But from what you say, it’s going to feel like a long night, but it’s going to be fine.”

They hung up, Audrey poured herself some tea, and headed back to Morgan. Outside the window, the snow continued to fall unabated. If it wasn’t putting Morgan in danger, she’d call it pretty.

“‘M awake,” Morgan said, her voice sounding so small and unlike her vibrant self that Audrey wanted to cry.

“You did good,” Audrey said, kneeling next to her. “You can sleep now, okay?”

“Yaaaaaaaaaay, I love you,” Morgan said, eyes falling shut immediately.

Audrey stayed there, watching her sleep, grateful for those small even breaths, that she was alive.

After it started to feel like she’d been watching for a creepy long time, she pulled a notebook and pen from her backpack. There was a table and chairs in the kitchen, but Carly had said to stay close to Morgan, for body heat. Skin to skin was best, wasn’t it? She hurriedly slipped off her clothes, laying them over the back of the couch in easy reach, and climbed in, laying between Morgan and the back cushions.

Morgan immediately leaned into her, still sleeping, and Audrey curled herself around her friend, mindful of her leg. Her mission notes could wait.

Audrey blinked her eyes open into a much darker cabin, hours later, and panicked. But Morgan’s head was on her shoulder, and Morgan patted her hip.

“I’m still alive,” Morgan said, and Audrey was overcome with relief to realize she wasn’t slurring anymore, but just sounded sleepy. “I think the wind woke us up, that bitch, let’s ignore it.”

The wind was howling, Audrey realized, and the windows were rattling in a worrying way. Morgan’s breathing evened out again, but Audrey had awoken too suddenly to feel tired. She did an early check-in and set her alarm for the next.

The fire and blanket pile were warm, almost too warm, but she wasn’t about to risk Morgan catching any sort of a chill. She wiggled one of her feet free to cool down, and tried to organize her thoughts about the mission for her report.

The wind moaned again and the fire died out for a moment. Audrey stiffened--they could not afford to lose power--but it came roaring back again. It was a long few minutes before she relaxed, though.

She gave up thinking about work and focused on Morgan, the firelight flickering over her face and hair. She rearranged them slightly, Morgan grumbling sleepily, until her head was on Morgan’s chest, which she thought would be more comfortable for both of them, and she fell asleep to the reassuring sound of Morgan’s heartbeat.

When her alarm went off 8 hours later, it was still snowing. Audrey sent the morning check-in and wondered what that would do to their extraction time.

She pressed her hand to the top of Morgan’s chest, relieved to feel it a normal temperature and not the awful chill of the night before.

She was startled when Morgan’s hand moved to Audrey’s chest, too.

“Am I forgetting a few things from last night, beautiful?” Morgan asked, winking dramatically.

Audrey rolled her eyes, blushing a bit. “I’m checking on you,” she retorted.

“Oh, is that what we call it now?” Morgan asked. She stretched and grimaced as her leg jostled. “Ugh. But hot damn, can you believe we are practically living out our very own Thoreau essay? Woman vs. nature, who will beat who? This is going to make such a good story. I can’t wait to tell my parents.” She took her phone.

“Morgan, you can’t call them,” Audrey reminded her. “Hopefully we’ll get out tonight still.”

“Oh, ye of little faith,” Morgan said, dialing. She waited, dialed again, waited, and spoke. “We’reOkayStuckInBlizzardMissionPearShapedHurtMyLegAudreyRescuedMeGREATStoryTalkSoonLoveYou!”

She beamed at Audrey. “Done and done.”

“What the hell,” Audrey said. “How does collect calling still exist?”

“Dad’s clients use it all the time,” Morgan said proudly. “Great trick, huh?”

“Yeah, great trick,” Audrey said, laughing a little. Man, she loved that wonderfully weird family.

“But seriously, Audrey.” Morgan took her hand a squeezed. “Thank you for coming to get me yesterday.”

“I will always come for you,” Audrey said. “Every time, Morgan.” Morgan’s gaze was intense, and Audrey cleared her throat. “Besides, you were very grateful last night. I’ve never been told someone loved me quite so many times at once.”

“You should hear it all the time,” Morgan said, trying to sit up and wincing again as her leg started to fall off its perch.

“No moving,” Audrey scolded, gently settling her back in place, leg and all. “No anything. I am making sure you head home alive and in the same number of pieces you are currently in, got it?”

Morgan spread her arms. “I am yours, do with me as you will.” She brought her hands together pleadingly. “Especially if coffee is involved.”

It was. Audrey redressed, and made coffee and MREs for breakfast. She threatened to feed Morgan, but got shoved away. She did make sure Morgan took aspirin, and they debated the wisdom of icing a person who was hopefully, probably, fully recovered from hypothermia.

“If you snuggle with me for warmth, you can ice it,” Morgan suggested. “Body heat is what I need, right?”

Audrey was pretty sure Morgan was past that, but it wasn’t a terrible idea. She helped Morgan to a chair, pulled out the couch bed, and settled them back in more comfortably. Fewer blankets, warm fire, iced knee and ankle. They snuggled in, skin to skin, and still the snow fell.

“So what happened yesterday?” Audrey asked. “How did this happen?”

“Audrey. Friday the 13th screwed us over,” Morgan said, shaking her head. “I hate to say it, but Our Glorious Wendy did not make a good call. My target made me on Friday.”

“What?!” Audrey exclaimed. “No way.”

“YES. So she and her friend were waiting for me after the game. I mean, they were no match for me, really, of course,” Morgan said. “I got them down in twenty minutes, which would have been just fine, I could have caught up with you, peachy keen. But right at the last minute, the friend got some good kicks in while I took the target down. Still got her, though. Neutralized.”

They high fived.

“You’re so good at this job,” Audrey said. “I’m sorry she got those kicks in. How is your leg feeling?”

“Sore, but not broken,” Morgan said, assessing. “You have been a very good nurse.” She yawned. “But can you believe I am tired again? Man, you put your body through massive trauma and it’s like it needs a break or something.”

“Give it a rest, Morgan,” Audrey said. “I mean, you should rest. Your body.” She sighed.

“You do make a good pillow,” Morgan said, urging Audrey even closer and sliding down to lean against her chest.

At the next check-in, extraction got pushed back until morning. The snow was still coming down, though the wind had died down. She started notes on their mission, trying to figure out if she’d seen the second lady who got the jump on Morgan. Maybe it was one of the players who’d sent her into the wall. She’d have to ask Morgan later.

Technically, she’d followed protocol. As she got to the part where she waited at the rendezvous site, she wondered what would have happened if she’d gone back and been backup for Morgan instead of waiting and then going to the cabin. Or if she’d called for extraction on her way to the cabin alone, would the team have gotten in before the blizzard? Would they have gotten trapped, too, or maybe crashed because of the weather? 

How could she have prevented Morgan getting hurt and avoided any other colleagues getting hurt? Had the 13th really fucked them over so badly?

By the time she got to searching for Morgan, not knowing what she’d find, she’d had all she could take. Tears started swimming in her eyes and she rubbed at them, irritated. She was fine. Morgan was fine. There was no point in crying now.

But like Morgan’s recovering body, hers had its own ideas. She started crying in earnest, trying so hard to keep still and not disturb Morgan. It was a losing battle.

“Sweet Audrey, it’s okay,” Morgan said, sounding worried. She lifted herself up to sitting, carefully moving her leg, settling at an angle where she could easily wrap Audrey in hug.

“I know,” Audrey sobbed. “But Morgan, I was so scared for you. I’m sorry.”

Morgan held her as she cried, rubbing her back and waiting her out.

“No apologies,” Morgan said, when the tears slowed. Audrey gripped her back, tightly. “You did everything you could yesterday and today, and you are amazing and strong and such a good nurse and good friend and you’re just wonderful, honestly. Completely wonderful.”

“I love you,” Audrey hiccuped.

“I know, babe, I love you, too,” Morgan said, planting a big smacking kiss on the side of her head.

“No, I mean, I LOVE you,” Audrey said, sniffling as she sat back. “I love you not just as a friend, and you almost died and that was the worst and you can’t do that. I need you to promise, even though I know that you can’t, but I don’t care. You can’t die, Morgan, I need you.”

“Audrey, you beautiful idiot, I LOVE love you, too,” Morgan said, grinning. “I only tell you, like, every time we see each other. And of course I promise I won’t die, but you need to promise me the same. Morgan without her Audrey is a great big nope.”

“Morgan, you can’t be shitting me here,” Audrey said, swiping at her nose. “This has been a very traumatic experience for both of us, but seriously.”

“Audrey Jeanine Stockton,” Morgan said, letting go of Audrey with one arm to place her hand over her heart. “I would never, ever shit you at a time like this. I am wildly and madly in love with you, and also really need to hear you promise you won’t die in this crazy thing we call a career.”

Audrey stared at Morgan. She was still grinning, but she also looked a little nervous and oh my God, she really meant it. 

“I promise I won’t die,” she said, and she wasn’t sure who moved first, but then they were kissing and it was the best kiss of her life.


End file.
